In aluminum-alloy wheel production enterprises, a deburring procedure is indispensable after machining, and if the deburring procedure is omitted, too many burrs remain and will directly affect the painting effect of a follow-up procedure. At present, the wheel deburring mode is that two rotary disc brushes, i.e., an upper rotary disc brush and a lower rotary disc brush are used for removing burrs of a front surface and a back cavity separately; and this mode has a still permissible effect on a majority of wheel types, however, for some wheel types with high requirements and some wheel types with complicated shapes, some parts cannot meet requirements due to this removal mode, so that aiming at shape characteristics of wheel windows, multifunctional deburring equipment is required to be researched and developed, thereby carrying out focused processing on the parts with difficult-to-remove burrs.